InuYasha and Hatsuharu
by OrphenTigress
Summary: InuHaru. Smut. Hardcore Yaoi. No underage readers.


Anime Love Stories...InuYasha and Hatsuharu

He was sitting on the edge of the river looking at his reflection wondering if he looked better with white hair and dog ears, or black hair and human ears, when he heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw the last person in the world he wanted to see...Hatsuharu. He watched him approach, hating the fact that He had black And white hair...Haru looked into the golden eyes of the boy he had once loved, and felt a deep sense of pain and loss, but mostly he felt lonliness and heartache. InuYasha was the first to speak and as he spoke his voice cracked from the pain he felt."What do you want? I left like you told me to, what else could you possibly need me to do for you?". But Haru just sat there looking at him trying to find the words.

As InuYasha waited he began to get aggrevated, so he jumped up just as Haru stepped forward and then they were face to face. Gold eyes staring into black. Haru moved first grabbing InuYasha by the waist and pulling him close to his body. InuYasha gasped at the sudden movement, but did not make any attempt to stop it, witch let Haru know that InuYasha wanted this as much as he did. InuYasha leaned up and whispered into Haru's ear, " I love you. Don't ever let me go again." Haru looked into the other boys' eyes and realized in that moment that the only reason he sent InuYasha away was because he was scared that he would fall in love with him, and in that same moment he also realized that he Had fallen in love with him.

Slowly Haru leaned in and kissed him and whispered back, " I'll never let you go as long as I live, I love you and I always will." Then he was kissing him with a feirce passion that had InuYasha gripping the other boys shoulders and moaning into his mouth. As their mouths deuled they slowly fell to the ground and InuYasha managed to climb on top of Haru slowly pulling up his black shirt to reveal the smooth expanse of his chest. At the same time Haru was also undressing InuYasha, they kept their mouths locked until they were both finally naked and panting from desire. Then Haru moved his hand down InuYahsa's stomache, past his hips, down to his straining arousal. He bagan to stroke it in a series of long, slow strokes making InuYasha moan into his mouth. But all of the sudden InuYasha yanked Haru's hand away and, with a smile of pure sensuality, slid down Haru's body to take his erection into his mouth. Haru gasped as he immediately began to swim in the pleasure that his lover was giving him.

InuYasha looked up at Haru as he finally slid back up his body, a smile playing at his lips when Haru moaned in dissappiontment at the loss of that clever mouth that had tortured him so wonderfully. InuYasha gasped as Haru devoured his mouth in a hard but passoinate kiss. As they lay there embracing each other a thought crossed Haru's mind, he broke away from InuYasha's magical mouth and looked up into his eyes and asked the question he dreaded most..." Why?...Why me, you could have had anyone else but you chose me, Why?"  
InuYahsa's smile was one of pure worship and lust...And then slowly he said, "Because you have black And white hair" And then he leaned back in and kissed him, while slowly turning him around so that he was braced on all fours. As InuYasha looked at him in his submissive position he realized that he wanted to mark him and make him his and and his alone. Haru looked back at InuYasha confused by his sudden pause, "Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?'' his voice sounded so innocent and it just made InuYasha want to kiss him until he couldn't breath. "No, you didn't do anything I just...", as he faltered Haru arched one eyebrow at him and the action caused InuYasha to blush feircly. "I want to mark you ...badly" This time it was Haru's turn to blush then he said in a quiet voice that InuYasha only heard because he had excellent hearing,' " I think I would like that very much...to be yours and no one elses." InuYasha's eyes widened but he didn't comment , he just leaned forward and kissed Haru while sliding himself fully into his lovers body. Haru gasped slightly then starting moaning as InuYasha started up with a slow and loving pace letting Haru get use to the size and feel of him. InuYasha closed his eyes relishing in the feel of the other boy's body, listening to him moan into his every thrust.

InuYasha opened his eyes when he heard Haru cry out, worrying that he might have hurt the other boy he began to pull out, but Haru reached behind them and grabbed InuYasha's waist and said in a voice thick with passion, " Don't stop, please don't stop" At this InuYasha sat up and turned Haru around and pulled his body up against his, realizing what InuYasha wanted he wrapped his legs aroung the other boy's waist, and InuYasha slipped right back into his lover's body. They both moaned at the invasion, both loving the feel of the other. As InuYasha started back up with that rhythm that drove Haru wild, Haru started to move his hips back and forth trying just as desperately to drive the other boy just as wild as he was driving him. InuYasha started to move faster while one hand slid down Haru's body to grasp his arousal and he began to stroke it in fast, but long strokes that lit up every nerve ending in Haru's body. Boths boys were straing against each other for release. Haru's back arched as he let out a moan of pure ecstacy. Then as InuYasha felt his climax coming upon him, Haru tensed up and moaned his orgasm making his whole body arch and then he was releasing into InuYasha's hand . As Haru finally relaxed he heard InuYasha moan and he opened his eyes just in time to see him stiffen and then he could feel him realesing inside of him. InuYasha slowly pulled out of Haru , loving the way the other boy gasped from pleasure at the exit.

They lay down side by side, staring into each other's eyes, Then Haru pulled InuYasha into his arms and held onto him as if InuYasha was going to leave him. Slowly InuYasha whispered, " I'm not going to leave you, I marked you as mine and now nobody can have you but me, not that I would share you anyway." Haru laughed at the jealousy in InuYasha's voice. They stayed like that for a while both boys recovering their strength. Haru was the first to speak, " Well...that was fun. Want to do it again?" InuYasha laughed but rolled over so that Haru was on top this time and smiling the most erotic smile he could make he said, "Sure but only if your on top !" They spent the day and all that night making love and falling in love all over again. 


End file.
